


Can't Resist

by LadyPaige



Series: Wolf [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, alpha werewolf Slade, loss of ass virginity, real wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaige/pseuds/LadyPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you there were wolves out here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Resist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mz_valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mz_valkyrie/gifts).



> I edited the DeathStroke masks because if they were both werewolves they would need to be able to use their fangs.

Oliver felt himself coming to. He could smell copper, along with other more familiar smells. The wet grass, hair and skin, and the smell of a smoke from a fire were the most distinct but there were other smells that he could not put a name to but they were all so intense. Like they were shoved right up his nose. He twitched his nose but he could not take the feeling anymore so he lifted a hand to rub at it. His clothes were drenched, he was surprised he had not noticed before. It would explain why he felt so cold. How did he get wet? Did Fyers... Wait.

His blue eyes shot open. "Wha..." he eyed the ivy that clung to the strange metal ceiling. He sat up at once. He was in a plane? By the looks of things it had been here while. The fire, bed, weaponry and other such items suggested someone had likely been here just as long.

Oliver gulped as he saw a canteen. He stood and sneaked over to it, looking around for anyone. He grabbed it and imminently began to glug it down. Somewhere along his fifth or sixth mouth full, he realised that his body no longer hurt. His legs were not weak, his belly not sore. He put the canteen down and pulled up his shirt... Where were the bruises? The scars were still there but they now looked like they were years old, like they had healed.

Weirdest of all there were two new scars. The first was writing down his right side. It was Chinese and it started at his second to last rib, ending equal with his bellybutton. It had been carved into his skin. He had no idea what it meant and unless it was a noddle dish, he had no chance. The second was a bite mark on his hip, likely left by some wild animal.

How long had he been out? How did he get here?

He remember a man. Never said a word but the smirk on his face said everything, even if everything from the bridge of his nose up was covered by a mask. Bi-coloured; orange and black that covered his hair with only his pale blue beady little eyes to reveal any sort of identification... But Oliver would swear that they were not always blue.

He had beaten Oliver, tortured him, and Yao Fei would not be there to save him this time. He remembered that the man had beat him as the people around them watched on, only Fyers and Yao Fei stood unmasked. Then this man had grabbed him from the behind, an arm around his neck and turned it suddenly to the side... And that was it.

Oliver heard a noise outside, like the crunch of grass under foot. He had no idea why it sounded so load but he did not care. He ran and hid behind a crate, stopping only momentarily to grab the knife that sat by the fire.

Boots thumped upon the earth and the metal debris from the plane. He stepped inside and made a low hum of interest before leaving.

Oliver listened to him leave, heart still racketing around his ribcage, his breath outright refusing to stay calm. He did not feel like a prisoner, the man did not seem angry to find that Ollie was no longer there. It did not matter. Oliver was getting out of here right now... He paused however when he caught the smell of leather, copper, sweat and plants.

"This." a voice said next to the blonde's ear, which had him freezing in place. "was a bad place to hide." A sword stabbed into the ground, right in front of the younger man, the exact same type of sword that had cut deep in Oliver's skin. "What do you see?"

Oliver did not move, he did not speak. Too scared to even try, eyes on the sword.

"What. Do. You. See." the man hissed in his ear.

Dirt. Sand, maybe. Metal. His own shoes. A freaking sword. Oliver had no idea what the man wanted from him but at the feel of him grabbing the back of his neck with his large gloved hand, Oliver felt a surge of submission run through him and he answered the first thing that came to mind.

"A shadow."

The man rested his mouth against Oliver's neck. "Good." his said against the skin, causing the man under him to shiver both from the feel and sound. "Your shadow was peeking out. It gave you away. Mistakes like that get you killed." And with that the man left, grabbing Oliver by the back of his shirt as he went.

Oliver pushed himself up so the man would not drag him across the floor. He said Oliver down at the fire before letting go and moving to his makeshift bed. Oliver did not move from the spot.

The man was bulky. Dressed in matching grey cargo pants and shirt, with black boots and black body padding that further puffed out his huge chest and greatly defined the curve of his spin. On one of his legs was a knife holster with a very large knife sat inside. His skin was tanned, his hair black and cut short military style, and as he turned to root thought his things, Oliver caught a glimpse of dark brown eyes, framed with long black eyelashes.

"Ah, here we go." The man stood with a pair of black cargos and a long-sleeved black shirt. He stepped over to Oliver. "Put these on." He said, handing them to the blonde.

Oliver looked at them for a second, feeling very confused.

The man's brows lowered. "I don't have all day kid."

Oliver took them, standing as he did so. It was then that the blonde saw that the man was shorter than him. Only by a few inches but it took him by surprise none the less.

The man moved away, walking over to the crate Oliver had hidden behind and lifted the lid. He rummaged through it, it sounded like there was paper inside.

"So what's your name, kid." The man asked, eyes still focused on the box.

Oliver pulled off his wet shirt, reaching for the new one. "Oliver Queen."

"Slade Wilson." The man said.

No more was said as Oliver got dressed. Just as he had got the cargo pants on, the blonde asked, "How did I get here?"

"I found you and brought you here." Slade said as if it was obvious.

"Why?"

Slade pulled out a large rolled up piece of paper, before shutting the box. " _Shengcún_." He said, walking over to a table.

Oliver stepped over to the table, his feet bare as his shoes were water logged. "It's Mandarin for survive." Oliver said, feeling a little proud of himself for remembering.

"It is." Slade said looking over to the blonde. "Well done."

Oliver frowned and shook the matter off before he realised something. "Is that what the writing on my chest says?"

Slade nodded. "Yao Fei and I were working for a way off this Island." He said, rolling out the map. "He left you with that as a message to me. That you would be some use to me."

"Why not just write it down?" Oliver asked, "And why am I wet?"

"You ask too many questions." Slade said, "I do however have one for you." Without even pausing to blink he asked, "You met a man with an orange and black mask. I can tell from your scars but did you ever see him change?"

"Change?"

"His eyes." Slade said, "Did they turn red?"

"How did..."

"He's an Alpha, they do that." Slade said.

"An Alpha?"

"This is going to take too much time to explain and in a week's time we can get on a plane and get out of here, so let me make this short for you." Slade said, looking Oliver dead in the eyes. "That man, many of the soldiers, are not what they seem. I may only get to tell you this once so listen up. You can control it. The gold eyes are Betas, workers for an Alpha. An Alpha has red eyes and they make Betas from people. They're stronger. The only way to survive is to find others, become a family. I hope for your sake that you get out of here. Things can be difficult enough for a fresh bitten."

Oliver watched as Slade walked out of the plane. "Wha- just. What?"

"Remember those words, burn them into your brain." Slade said, "I'll get us some food. We set off in three days time."

Oliver tried to think of the right things to say to Slade's back but then gave up, threw his hands in the air and went to sit by the fire.

* * *

Oliver had one job. Take out the guard. He did not want to do it but he could have just knocked the guy out or something. He had caught Oliver, smacked him in the temple with the butt of the gun. The blonde could only watch helplessly as the man went for the phone. Gun still aimed at him or not, Oliver acted. He rushed forward, he knew he had to be quick, whatever had to be done, had to be done right now.

A volt of something evil had run up his spine; angry and vengeful. His blood boiled, his finger tips ached and stung. He ran forward, to the side of the gun and almost instinctively threw his hand forward.

The guard fell to the knees, lifeless, with a huge cut across his neck. Blood poured out and he hit the blood covered floor with a mighty splat.

Oliver backed away from the blood coming towards him. His nails had became claws. He tripped over the leg of the chair at the desk, landing on his behind. He quickly shuffled himself into the corner of the room.

He had killed someone.

What felt like only seconds later he heard the sound of boots. He should have been scared, should have gone for the gun but it was under the body. Plus as the sound got closer he smelt that familiar mix of sweat and wild flowers.

Slade did not fully open the door, almost like he knew Oliver was behind it. He shut it behind himself and turned to the blonde.

"What am I?" Oliver asked, his voice coming out deeper and rougher than he expected, which only scared him further.

Slade knelt down in front of the younger man. "You're a wolf."

"A werewolf?!"

Slade nodded, then smirked. "I told you there were wolves out here."

"No." Oliver said, "That's not... No. No, no, no damn it!"

Slade grabbed the back of Oliver's neck. "Calm down."

And Oliver did. His quick beating heart the only remnant of his panic.

"You were dead." Slade said, "Wintergreen had snapped your neck."

Oliver blinked. He had been dead.

"I'm guessing it was Yao Fei's job to dump you down the waterfall, as he left me this message." Slade placed his other hand on the Chinese writing. "You're a Beta. An Alpha bit you and make you a wolf to bring you back. To survive."

" _Shengcún_." Oliver said. His voice was normal again. Looking down he saw that his hands were back to normal.

Slade nodded. " _Shengcún_."

Oliver's eyes widened as he connected the dots. He looked up to Slade. "You?"

Slade closed his eyes, a second later they flew open, gleaming a blood-red. "There is a fifty present chance of changing someone. The others don't take to the bite and they die. You have a second chance of life. Use it wisely."

Oliver nodded.

Slade held out a hand. He did not look like he was going to pull Oliver up, it was completely unclear what he wanted from the blonde but Oliver obeyed. He placed his hand on Slade's, palm on the man's fingers. However Slade choose that moment to realise what he was doing and moved away. Leaving a very confused Oliver in his wake.

* * *

"I'm on a deserted Island, my only friend is called Wilson and werewolves are real." Oliver said to himself.

"At least now you have a fighting chance." Slade said, stepping back into the plane.

Oliver straightened up from where he lay on the bed Slade had made him.

"You did not hear me this time because I did not let you." Slade said, dropping the four rabbits from where he held them up by their back legs. "You have an advantage now but you need to learn how to use it. The full moon is in three weeks times. You will need to learn control."

"The mood? Are we going to go all half wolf." Oliver said. He remembered how Slade and Billy had faced each other, swords in hand, eyes glowing red, fangs and claws on show, with long coarse hair growing suddenly from the side of their faces and arms.

"What you saw, we can do anytime. When the full moon comes we lose control when we're alone. If you want to survive, you will have to learn to trust me."

"I thought you said that you could trust no one but yourself." Oliver said, eyeing the Australian.

"A pack has a strong bone of trust, closer than family, most of them are made of families." Slade said, "Billy and I were pack out of convenience as only a pack will mean complete control. I thought we would be out of here by now so there was no need for us to be a pack. Now is different." Slade stepped back outside, grabbing two rabbits as he went.

Oliver followed. "I'm sorry." he said, "I owned Yao Fei my life, I had to save him."

"Would you do it again?" Slade asked.

"Yes."

Slade smiled, which looked more like a smirk really. "Wolves never leave others behind. They have a need to protect those they care for carved in their heart. A need to keep the pack whole safe. That does not apply to all of us, just as selfless love does not apply to every person." He threw a rabbit as the blonde, smile growing when Ollie caught it. "I don't know what kind of person you are but as a wolf, so far, you seem loyal. Now go and grab your knife and I'll teach you to skin."

"Lovely." Oliver grimaced.

* * *

"Did anything happen?" Slade asked. He placed the back of his hand to his forehead. The fever from his infected arm was already starting to go down. Normally his kind did not get infections, the bullet must have been laced with wolfsbane; a purple flowered plant which made people invisible -scent wise- to werewolves and in liquid form it could be quite deadly.

Oliver batted the hand away, having a feel for himself.

Slade was impressed. The kid was getting brave with him. These last few days Slade had been weak from fever and the blonde had taken care of him. He had gone out to get the animals from traps, helped him cook, collected water, bringing it to Slade as he got weaker. He had even gone all the way back to Yao Fei's cave alone to gather a plant to get rid of Slade's fever.

"You're worried about something." Slade said, eyes falling closed, "You can tell me."

"Because we're pack?" Oliver said, voice low. He still did not believe in such a bond.

"Not yet." Slade said, "Once I'm better, I'll teach you something new about your new abilities which will help you understand more."

"If I tell you. Will you tell me something?"

"Depends." Slade said honestly, opening his dark eyes.

Oliver moved to sit it opposite him, "The night I first..." Oliver looked into the fire. "That night you took my hand." He said, making the action with his hand. "What was that about?"

"It's the first part of how we show trust."

Oliver looked over to Slade, he seemed honest. He nodded. "When I went to the cave... There was a man there. He was tied up and he said that he was from the Gambit and Fyers would be back for him soon." He looked back into the fire. "I have no idea if that was true but if he was lying then he could have killed us and I know you're a super werewolf badass but you were sick so... Yeah." Oliver frowned, rubbing a hand over his face. "I left him behind."

"He worked for Fyers."

Oliver looked up.

"I recognise the scent."

"So you knew the whole time." Oliver said, "Why didn't you call me out on it?"

"I trusted that you would tell me." Slade grinned, "You're such a unusual wolf."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes glow blue instead of gold. It's unique."

"They glow blue like yours glow red?" Oliver asked.

Slade nodded.

"This trust showing thing. Would you do it again, seeing as you trust me?" Oliver shrugged.

Slade nodded again, "Can't be a pack without the bond... Mostly." He patted the space next to him.

Oliver came over and sat by the man. "Mostly?"

"An Alpha can force his or her Betas to do their bidding however if an Beta kills an Alpha, they become Alpha."

Oliver was impressed that the Australian had told him this but it made sense if they were being trusting. "So you killed your Alpha."

Slade shook his head. "Born this way. Natural Alpha." He removed the glove off one of his hands and lifted it palm up.

Oliver place his hand on Slade's, his white skin seeming pale in comparison. "What now?"

Slade tightened his jaw for a second before opening it to show a mouth full of fangs. "Relax. Will them into the open. They're part of you now."

Olive nodded. He closed his eyes and forced but with no luck. It was just like a limb, it was something he just did. His eyes flew open when he felt Slade's gloved fingers on his chin.

"Biting your lip will only cause you pain when they come out." Slade said.

"Oh."

Slade left his fingers there for a second before a moment of clarity flashed across his face and he pulled his hand away as if he had been burned. "Just ease it out." he said, eyes flashing red.

Oliver nodded. Closing his eyes, he focused on his teeth. Imagined them growing, becoming sharper and thinner. He opened his mouth, lips still closed but then felt that volt, his fangs pushed his jaw open and he caught the smell of copper. It was too much like the night waiting for the plane. The memories of that night, the man he murdered refused to leave his mind.

"You did it." Slade said, cupping Oliver's cheek with his large hand.

Oliver opened his bright blue glowing eyes and met a pair of Alpha red. He smiled which felt weird with a mouth full of fangs. Looking into those pools of blood reminded him of the copper. He could not feel blood in his mouth. He followed the scent down to see that his sudden appearance of claws had starched across Slade's wrist.

"It's okay." The Aussie wolf said, "We heal quickly."

"Oh, okay." Oliver said, eyes flickering between Slade and the blood on his wrist.

Slade chuckled, in a way that -like his red eyes- first freaked the hell out of Ollie but now did not remotely bother him.

"Now what?"

"Now," Slade flexed his fingers till his claws appeared before resting the points on Oliver's wrist. "stretch out your teeth as far as they will go." To prove a point he opened his mouth and his fangs grew further. Now further out, his fangs were three times the length of normal human teeth, razor shape and bright white.

Oliver was half tempted to see if he could get Slade to say something. In this 'battle form' it would sound rather silly. Ollie took a deep breath, envisioned his teeth growing and they did. He laughed which sounded very breathy in his open mouth state.

Slade moved his mouth to Oliver's neck, not parting his teeth, just resting them on the blonde's skin.

Oliver followed suit, slowly in case only the Alpha was allowed to do this part. He felt the tension diminish as his teeth touched the warm tanned skin. Then Slade's spare hand -now gloveless- rested on the back of his head, fingers running through the dirty blonde hair. Oliver felt himself finally relax unexplainably, just like how he felt when Slade grabbed the back of his neck. It had some sort of weird calming effect.

Looking back it was reassurance and now it was trust. The touching on the neck linked with trust made sense as it housed the spine, jugular and access to the lungs. Broken neck, bleeding out, suffocation. It all lead to dead. If they were to become pack they needed to trust. To truly trust someone, is to willingly give them the ability to kill you and trust them not to.

Oliver lifted his free hand and moved it to Slade's head, gripping the think wire like hair.

* * *

"Today," Slade said, waving out a large sheet until it lay perfectly flat on the floor. "I show you the change."

"The change?" Oliver eyed the man and he was a little ashamed to admit that his eyes moved from Slade's face to his chest as he stripped off his tank top. Ollie had slept with men; two really, both well build but always under him. Slade would never be the kind to bottom and Oliver did not really mind because he needed it bad. It was a painfull mixture of the lack of being able to touch himself, the fact he was now safe, the sheer unbelievably sexiness that was Slade and the fact that this whole pack thing required a lot of touching, especially at the neck. Oliver was getting sick of waking up and having to will away boners.

"I told you kid. There are wolves out there." Slade said removing his cargo pants, so that the only thing that kept him from being completely naked was a pair of black boxers that, even though they were loose, left nothing to the imagination. And what a big imagination it was, which ironically enough acted like a cold shower to the blonde's system. He was very well build, muscles large and define with long black hair on his legs and arms, yet his chest only had a small patch of hair between his pecs, and around and down his bellybutton of course.

"You can turn into a wolf?" Oliver asked with wide excited eyes, mouth hanging slightly open. "Perks of being an Alpha, hm?"

"The perks of being a werewolf." Slade grinned, lifting up the corner of the blanket.

"I-I can turn too?" Oliver smiled wildly.

"Yeah kid, you can. As the full moon comes closer your control **will** slip further and you will get stronger. So if you lose control, you could get yourself killed." Slade sat cross-legged on the space he had made. "But if you control yourself, you and your pack will be unstoppable. It can act as your greatest weakness or strength."

Oliver nodded.

"What is it?"

Oliver snorted. Slade could read him like a book. "I know we have not known each other for that long but you're... You're my pack." Oliver said, putting it in terms Slade would understand.

Slade smirked. "If we're a true pack, then we'll stay that way." he said before laying onto his side and pulling the sheet over his body.

Oliver listened as bones shifted, sounding more like they were snapping and watched as the figure changed before his very eyes. He called to Slade as he grunted lightly, it would seem that the man was used to it but Oliver still worried. Then within no more than a minute, it was over.

The covers were throw back to show a large black wolf with red glowing eyes.

* * *

"You have to show me how to do that." Oliver said down to the black wolf as the two of them walked through the forest. "I mean that is a hell of a bonus for being a werewolf. It did not sound nice but-" Ollie stopped talking when he felt the wolf knock his head into his thigh. "Shut up?"

The wolf nodded, almost seeming to smile, or smirk knowing Slade.

The two walked a little further before Slade paused and suddenly bolted off. Oliver did not really have time to run after him when he came back with dead rabbit in his mouth.

"You really hate this things don't you." Oliver said, kneeling down and taking the dead rodent from the wolf before dropping it into the sack the Aussie wolf had insisted he take.

The wolf smiled again.

* * *

Slade did not change back for the rest of the day, Oliver was not sure if that was because he wanted the blonde to cook or that he did not want to tell him when he would get a chance to learn how to change. It was unlike Slade. Usually the man would just say no in that husky course of his. This was almost playful. Almost. Either way it did make Oliver smile.

After dinner and Oliver's late night work out, as per their schedule. Oliver sat down on his bed, his limbs sore from another hard day's work, he rubbing the pained muscles to sooth the ache.

He did not expect Slade to jump up onto the end of the bed, walking in a circle till he found the right spot. He lay down, shifting slightly until he was comfortable.

"You sleeping here? Like that? Tonight?" Oliver asked.

Slade seemed to give him a look like it was obvious. A wolf deadpan expression.

Oliver nodded. "Okay." he said, standing and putting out the fire with the dirt in the metal tin. He would have to remember to fill it in the morning, he had forgotten last night and Slade had made him go outside, taking his shoes as punishment and for his own entertainment of watching Oliver hobble around.

Oliver walked back to his bed with ease. The moon did brighten up the plane but his night vision worked brilliantly and thankfully instantly too.

He slipped under the covers and settled down onto his side, working his legs around the lump that was Slade. Then however Slade decided to stand and lay down in front of Oliver. The blonde was understandably confused but just chalked it up to another thing packs did. Werewolves puppy pile, why not.

Oliver lay his arm down so it was brushing again Slade's fur and when he got no protest he did something he had been dying to do all day. He ran his hand down Slade's side.

Slade paid it no mind so Oliver just kept on petting till he fell asleep.

* * *

The pain was unlike anything Oliver had felt. It hurt like hell but at the same time it felt almost naturel, like cracking his neck or knuckles. It was more the fear of pain that kept stopping Oliver from going further, which would lead him back at the start but then it happened. He could feel the warmth of fur, his hearing and sense of smell were more define, more powerful. When he finally fully changed he just lay there, too tired to move after all that back and forth motion between man and wolf. His muscles and bones felt like they were on fire.

"I told you not to force it." Slade said pulling back the cover and when he saw Oliver he froze. "That's different."

Oliver looked up to the Australian.

"Keeping your blue eyes is rare enough but this." He knelt down and ran a hand along the wolf's side, mesmerised by the light coloured fur. "You're blonde."

Had Oliver had the energy and been able to talk he would have commented about how could Slade not have notice before. He looked down at his front legs to see that they were indeed blonde. He was more shocked by the fact that he actually had paws however. Ollie forced himself onto his front and looked himself over. He was a white wolf, tinted with a yellowish brown making him a kind of sandy blonde.

"Okay." Slade said, slipping an arm under Oliver's front legs and bum, slowly so the wolf knew he was going to be lifted. "Up we go." he grunted, lifted the wolf up into his arms before walking over to his own bed and placing the blonde wolf down. Slade then left before returning with a dish and a canteen of water, filling it up and holding it out to the wolf who lapped it up with his long pink tongue.

* * *

Walking as a wolf felt strange, first it was a little wobbly like walking on a small boat being battered by waves but slowly and surely it maybe naturel. Oliver sprinted up the hill, slowing and stopping when he made it to the top. Bright blue eyes looked over the cliff to the shining deep blue ocean, which still make him think of his father and Sara but for once it was not the first thing that came to mind. The bright summer light shimmered off the shifting waters making it sparkle like a blue jewel.

"Speeding off to a cliff? That's clever." Slade said, walking over to stand next to the blonde wolf. He sat down, panting softly.

Oliver sat down too, his tongue sliding out his mouth as he panted to cool himself, as wolves were unable to sweat.

After a few minuets of just sitting there, enjoying the view and regaining energy, Slade turned to the wolf. "You should stay in that form now, get used to it and tomorrow I'll join you."

Oliver looked over to the man, cocking his head is question.

"Someone needs to make dinner." Slade explained, "I'll make some leftovers so we can stay wolves all day tomorrow. Unless you was me to change now and he can eat raw."

Oliver leant back from Slade with raised brows that clearly said 'no'.

Slade chuckled. "I thought so."

* * *

Slade put out the fire and smiled when he heard Oliver jumping up onto the foot of his bed. He stood and walked over to the bed, getting under the covers and lying on his side as Oliver had done the night before. He patted the spare in front of him, chuckling when the wolf slumped down on his side into it, facing Slade.

"Your getting used to this, aren't you?" Slade asked, reaching a hand out and rubbing the back of Oliver's ears. Smile growing when the blonde wolf arched into the touch.

Oliver lifted a paw and pushed at Slade's chest with it.

"You're so cute." Slade mumbled. He realised what he said and put his head down on the pillow, closing his eyes and hoping that Oliver did not hear that but knowing he did.

Oliver was shocked by the man's words, his belly felt like it was full of butterflies with wings make of fire. He shuffled forward and rubbed his muzzle against Slade's neck playfully.

Slade snorted. He loped an arm around Oliver.

Oliver pulled his head back so it was on Slade's pillow, their foreheads touching, along with the tip of Slade's nose pointing into the top of Oliver's muzzle.

Slade smiled.

* * *

There was such a feel of belonging when Slade became the black wolf to Oliver's blonde. They just looked at each other for a second before Slade stalked towards him, tail wagging. Oliver jumped back, his own tail wagging. One more advancement from Slade and Oliver turned and bolted out into the forest, making sure to go towards the densely wooded area, where the large trees where so close that the roots were practically merged. No risk of mines and if they ran into Fyers' men, the two had plenty of places to hide.

It was late afternoon as Slade had wanted to set up some animal traps and collect water before they set off. So it was still warm and they still had a handful of hours before it got dark and cold. One real advantage of being a werewolf was the naturally warm skin and being a wolf came with fur which was even better.

Oliver paused when he heard a wolf howl.

Slade.

Oliver smiled, lifted his head and howled back. An actual wolf howl. Before running off again.

Oliver felt giddy, he felt silly, he felt... Happy. It had been so long but thinking about it that was not true. Slade, as cruel, cocky and pessimistic as he could be, he did make Oliver happy. Maybe it was a pack thing. They were friends. Oliver did worry however about what would happen if he went for more. He wanted to kiss Slade, he had very nearly licked the man's cheek last night. If they became friends, if they were pack, did that mean they could not be anything else? Or would becoming something else ruined their chances of running together, sleeping side by side when one of them was in wolf form? Would it become awkward?

So many thoughts ran through Oliver's head that he almost did not notice when Slade came up behind him. Almost.

Oliver picked up speed, cutting between the threes so that Slade could not over take him but the older man still managed it. Running a head of Oliver and cutting off his path. Ollie just turned and went another way but Slade ran forward and cut him off again and again and again, until Oliver was too tired to go on and Slade pouched on him. He pushed Oliver onto his side and rubbed his side and face into the blonde fur. Oliver guessed it was a wolf's way of saying that they won.

Oliver pushed up, bumbling his body into Slade's, his tail wagging rapidly.

Slade turned, lowering his head to Oliver's side to roll him on to the floor. It took a while of playful wrestling but Slade got him on his side. He rubbed his face into Oliver's neck, tail waging when the blonde wolf hooked his front legs over Slade's neck.

The two continued to play, groaning and making light hearted growls as they pushed each other about on the grass, under the shadow of the large threes over them.

* * *

That night Slade lay on his bed, stretched out so that Oliver's could join and fill the gap. Which he did. The black red eyed wolf curled around the blonde blue eyed wolf. Their fur intertwined but it was clear whose was whose.

Slade buried his face into the blonde fur of Oliver's neck and fell asleep.

Oliver stayed up a little longer, enjoying the feel of having Slade behind him, keeping him warm. He hoped that they could do this as people. It had never crushed on someone so much in such a short space of time but then again he was a werewolf now, they both were, on an Island riddled with mercenaries. Things were different.

Oliver lent further back into Slade, gently so the Aussie wolf would not wake up. He drifted off to sleep with the feel of Slade's breath against his cheek.

* * *

Oliver woke up that morning feeling a little cold. He did not hear any wind blowing and the bird calls outside told him that it was indeed morning, whether or not the sun was up he was unsure but it was a lot colder than it had been last night.

Oliver pushed himself back into Slade and that was when he realised that something was defiantly different. Instead of feeling his fur against Slade's, he felt skin and a small amount of course chest hair. Not only that but when Oliver moved back Slade groaned and the arm around Oliver's middle -which he had not noticed- pulled him closer.

Oliver froze, his blue eyes shooting open to see one of his arms stretched out, the other curled up to his chest. He looked over his shoulder to see that Slade was also indeed human and was also butt naked too. Ollie bit his lip. This was not good.

At Oliver's movement Slade moved closer into Oliver, bread scratching the back of Oliver's neck making the blonde gasp softly which had the very, very bad results of causing Slade to pull him closer, whereby Oliver's arse was pressed against the older man's privates, cock nested between his cheeks. Oliver had been right, the Australian was well hung.

Oliver pressed his lips together, knowing that the smell of blood could wake the man up. The blonde could feel the blood rush to his dick as he felt Slade press a kiss to the back of his neck. He was so screwed. If he moved Slade would most certainly wake up. The only piece of luck he had was that Slade did not have morning wood and... Oliver squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Slade harden under him, his cock growing larger. This was really not good.

He had to get up because sooner or later Slade was going to wake up whether it be from the cold, his straining erection, or his body clock. The sun was only just arising, leaching in a small glow of light meaning it would not be long till Slade would wake but Oliver had to do this carefully.

Oliver slipped his hand under Slade's, which was difficult enough with the man's strong grip. He squeezed the hand to let the sleeping Slade know he was not going anywhere and sure enough the man relaxed. Oliver then slowly moved the arm away from his body, his lifted his bum so that he would not slide against the Australian and then he ever so slowly slipped away a few inches, placing Slade's hand down on the bed. He looked up to check on Slade to find a pair of dark brown eyes looking right at him.

"Um..." Oliver looked away which had him looking at Slade's chest and he knew what was standing further down, so he looked back up to Slade, his ears burning. "Good morning."

Slade smirked. "I saw." he said, eyes flickering down for a second before returning to Oliver.

"Hn." Oliver rolled on to his front, wincing at the feel of his downstairs being crushed but also desperately wanting to move just to get that little bit more friction.

"And a view of your arse is suppose to be easier to look at?" Slade commented.

Oliver leered at the man. "Stop making things awkward." he said. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you took my hand."

"Okay." Oliver nodded. "Why did we change back?"

"One of us probably just slipped back and the other followed." Slade said, "It's not painful if your body just lets it happen."

"Kay." Oliver said, looking down to the bed. That just sounded too sexual. Everything here was just too much.

"You want this to not be awkward?" Slade asked.

Oliver frowned. They were just going to forget this ever happened. He nodded.

Slade leant down, grabbed the back of Oliver's head and kissed him.

Ollie stared in amazement at the closed eyes but as the hand moved from his head, down his neck and between his shoulder blades, he felt himself relaxing and his eyes fell closed.

Slade sat up, bring the blonde up with him so he was sitting on his knees, lips still locked together. Slade ran his hand down Oliver's spine which had the younger man arching his back, their chests pressed together. Oliver wrapped his arms around Slade's neck, pulling himself closer to the man. The kiss was only broke when Slade pulled away to lay kisses down Oliver's neck. Oliver moaned softly as Slade ran his still human teeth down his neck.

"Can we, hm..." Oliver released his claws running the tips along Slade's back which make the man shiver.

"Of course." Slade said against Oliver's neck. His own clawed hands rested on Oliver's hips before the back of a claw ran over Oliver's tail bone and between his cheeks.

"Ah." Oliver moaned, burying his face in Slade's neck.

"Like that, hm?" he grinned against Oliver's neck. He moved his hand around to Oliver's front, tapping his thigh to make him open his legs. He grabbed hold of Oliver.

Oliver gasped.

"And you like this." Slade moved away which had Oliver straining forward for the touch. The Aussie ran his thumb down Ollie's balls. "What about this."

Oliver moaned.

"Or how about..." Slade rubbed his knuckle again Oliver's perineum.

Oliver moaned hard.

"So I take it you liked that?" Slade rubbed it harder. "Tell me."

Oliver was lost in the new and wonderful feeling, he pushed himself down on to Slade's hand.

Slade slowed his pace, making it soft and very teasing. "Do you like it kid? Tell me."

"Yes." Oliver groaned, "I like it." he moaned as Slade started to rub at it again.

"Good." he wrapped his other hand around Oliver's cock, rubbing his thumb up and down the under side.

Oliver moaned and panted into Slade's neck as the man worked him to orgasm, holding onto Slade's shoulder and trying not to cut him. It felt unusual but so good. He actually whined when Slade pulled his hand away from the bundle of nerves.

Slade pulled Oliver head back and lifted the hand to his face. Oliver was not sure what the man was after and did not have a second to question why Slade had put his claws away when the man spoke.

"Suck." Slade ordered, holding out his middle and index fingers.

Oliver blinked but opened his mouth. Slade stuck his fingers in to the second knuckle, increase his pace on Oliver's cock for his good behaviour. Oliver moaned, lapped the fingers with his tongue to get them wet. After awhile Slade pulled them away.

"Relax." Slade said and kissed the blonde. He licked at the pink lips and Ollie let him inside, tightening his grip on Slade's neck as what was about to happen.

Slade ran a soothing hand along the inside of Oliver's thigh, while he rolled the head of Oliver's cock in his grasp, teasing the slit with his thumb. He then returned to slowly jerking Oliver with a strong grip to keep things interesting.

With his tongue still dancing with the Aussie's, Oliver grabbed the back of Slade's hand, he squeezed it -not sure who he was reassuring- and pulled it under him, holding it against his body. Spreading his thighs further to give the man room.

Slade rubbed the pad of his finger on the rim, smiling when Oliver groaned into his mouth, hand gripped his. He slipped a finger inside.

It did not feel painful like he expected, it went in easily with a hint of pleasure like when Slade had ran his fingers along the inside of his thigh.

Slade thrust his finger in and out, working Oliver's tightness each time he pressed in, trying to loosen him.

Oliver rode down on Slade's hand, pushing Slade's finger into him. Biting the man's bottom lip he gasped, "More."

"As you wish." Slade moved to Oliver's neck, kissing along it until he found a spot that that made Oliver breathless. He bit down and slipped another finger inside.

Oliver cried out. He held his hips still as Slade scissored his fingers, curling them and rubbing the tips along the tightness. Oliver wrapped an arm around Slade's head, pulling that mouth of his closer. He sighed as Slade released his neck and gasped at the man moved to kiss the ticklish spot under his jaw.

Slade continued to finger him, hand jerking him, lips kissing, teeth biting down. Then he hit that spot inside of him that make the blonde feel like he just had a mini orgasm. Oliver moan was louder, higher, sounding pretty damn pornographic. His body straightened and his arms near squeezed the life out of Slade had he not been made of tougher stuff. Trust after trust had the same reaction. Slade jerking him hard and fast, sucking on his neck until Oliver came.

Oliver pretty much collapsed on Slade and did not so much feel Slade move him but suddenly realised that he could see the ceiling. For a spilt second it reminded him of the first time he woke up here; the ceiling above him, his skin wet with sweat instead of water, his heart racing, mouth dry but instead of the smell of smoke from and fire and copper from his bloodied clothes, he smelt the ashes of last night's fire and the salty smell of what must have been his spunk.

Oliver lay on his back, regaining his breath. He looked to the side when he felt eyes on him, through the mist of his blown brain.

"I'd never thought I'd be able to get you to shut up." he grinned, "Then again the sounds you were making were pretty pleasing."

Oliver just panted. "So that happened."

"Happing." Slade said before he moved over Oliver, running kisses up from his bellybutton to his pecs.

Oliver sighed in relaxation, head falling back, eyes shutting as Slade pampered him with his lips.

Slade kissed and licked along Ollie's chest, like a massage with a mouth; relaxing and pleasant. He listened to Oliver groan lightly, looking up to see the smile across his lips. However then, on a trip back from Oliver's bellybutton -a treatment that made Oliver suck his belly in, half wanting it, half not- Slade noticed Oliver was half hard. Slade ran his teeth up Oliver's chest, stopping when he came to a nipple. He ran his tongue over the nub and Oliver arched his back, stuck between a moan and a gasp. Then Slade reached down and took hold of Oliver, drumming his fingers on him till he was fully hard.

"Slade." Oliver placed his hands on the Alpha's head, fingers running through his hair.

"Do you have any idea how good you taste?" Slade humming against Oliver's skin before biting his nipple gently.

Oliver hoped that he did if it meant that the man will keep his mouth on his body.

Slade ran his tongue up Oliver's chest and his neck. He pulled back, looking into those blue eyes. He smiled and kissed the blonde, their tongues moving against each other's once more. The Australian's large tanned hand moving from Oliver's cock to his thigh, using his hand and knee to lift Oliver's legs up so he's knees were equal with his hips.

They broke apart from the kiss. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

Oliver spotted Slade's balled up fist to the side, a pear drop running down his arm. He laughed.

"What?" Slade asked, his accent strong, voice husky. He kissed up the side of Oliver's neck, nipping his earlobe.

"You k-kept it." Oliver said, cut off midway by Slade's bite. "Why would you keep that?"

Slade smirked. "Makes a good lubricant." he said huskily in Ollie's ear.

"Oh." Oliver gulped, "I see. That would- yeah, I get it."

Slade pulled back and cupped Oliver cheek, thankfully not the only full of bodily fluid. "I take it you have never done this?"

"Not 'this' part, no." Oliver said. Here he was on his back, legs spread open, with a Australian Secret Intelligence Service agent ten -fifteen?- years his elder, they were in the woods, in an old smashed up plane, mercenaries everywhere and oh yes how could he forget? The two of them were werewolves. But for all the surrealism that had made this moment, it was also imitate. Sexual with just that hint of caring and playfulness that made this all seem so right.

"If you don't want to, that's okay." Slade said, kissing Oliver's forehead. "I won't hurt you."

"I know." Ollie said, kissing Slade's Adam's apple. The man gulped as he did so. "And I want to."

"This is the one time I'm going to say this." Slade said, pulling back to look at Oliver. He grinned. "Be as loud as you want."

Oliver smirked. "The one time."

Slade grin grew. "Swap time with circumstance."

"Circumstance still sounds pretty singular."

"Shut up."

"But you just said tha-"

Slade kissed him.

"Okay." Slade said, pulling back. "You okay to do this?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Slade nodded. "Hold on one sec." He stood for the bed, returning seconds later with Oliver's pillow. "Lift your hips."

"Do we have to use my pillow?" Oliver asked, raising his hips anyway, lowering them once Slade had placed the pillow.

Instead of telling Oliver that it would help with the pain, Slade just shrugged. "You can share mine."

"Okay."

Slade chuckled. He reached a hand over to Oliver's, intertwining their fingers. He took his balled up hand and rubbed the cum on to his large cock.

"It's not going to be enough." Oliver said, his smile wobbling.

"I know." Slade moved down Oliver's body and lay a kiss on his rim. "Do you know what rimming is?"

Oliver smiled widely. "Yes."

"Have you tried it?"

"No."

Slade smirked. "Good." He paused for a second, gathering saliva in his mouth. He leant forward and kissed the tight entrance.

Oliver moaned lightly as Slade teased the rim with tongue, both body and tip kneading the tightness like a cat would a blanket. Then Slade stiffened his tongue, penetrating Oliver with it's wet warmth, rolling his tongue to work Oliver loose before trusting deeper.

The blonde flung his head side to side as Slade stared to trust his tongue in rhythm, he whined as the pace got harder which made Slade moan, humming against his arse, the vibrations making his hips jerk. Slade continued until the hole was nice and slick. Then he trust his middle finger inside Oliver, his tongue moving along side and tasting the saltiness had the man groaning filthily and Oliver moaning curse words under his breath.

Slade did not aim for the prostate, he did not want Oliver coming anytime soon. He did however work in a second finger, followed by a third by which point he removed his tongue, placing it on Oliver's perineum, rolling the tip against the bundle of nerves, then up the blonde's balls and along the under side of his cock.

"Damn it Slade." Oliver groaned. He was panting, riddled with moans and gasp from the things Slade was doing to him.

Slade sat back, observing his thick long fingers being accepted with ease. He trust in a fourth.

"Slade!" Oliver threw his head back, hand squeezing Slade's.

Slade moved his fingers inside with a slow but hard pace to open Oliver further, while his mouth returned to Ollie's nipples, playing with a hard nub with his tongue and teeth.

"Slade." Oliver whined -although he could not help arching into the man's mouth- "Please Slade."

"Please what?" Slade asked, pretending not to know. He moved to the next nipple, holding it between his teeth.

"J-just fuck me~" Oliver moaned.

Slade kissed the nub. "As you wish." He squeezed Oliver's hand once for reassurance before removing his hand, his also removed his fingers from Oliver and placed both hands on his hips. He kissed his way down Oliver's chest one last time, kissing the head of Oliver's cock as he went. He leant back and straightened himself up with Oliver's hole.

Oliver gasped as the head entered him, stretching his rim but he kept his breath steady.

"I got ya kid." Slade mumbled, running a hand along Oliver's side. "Relax."

"I'm okay." Oliver said nodding.

"You have no idea how good you look right n-now." Slade said, slipped his whole head inside of Oliver.

Oliver lay there panting for a few seconds before he grinned up at the Aussie. "I can feel it."

Slade chuckled and blanked his body over Oliver's, holding himself up by his elbows and keeping his hips up for the time being. He took both of Oliver's hands in his, knitting their fingers together and holding them each side of Oliver's head. "Relax." He said. He blinked his eyes and upon opening they were bright red. His claws grew out and he had a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Oliver smiled, his eyes turning a brighter and yet deeper shade of blue, like the ocean they had watched together. His own fangs and claws appearing.

Slade pushed in gently, stopping at ever half an inch to give Oliver a breath... There were a lot of stops.

Slade's cock was long and very think, the stretching had Oliver dizzy with pleasure and the red hot heat was something he never wanted to be rid of. It felt simply incredible. He wanted it, wanted it all. Wanted Slade to fill him, fuck him till he could not walk, were he could still feel the man inside of him days later.

Finally, after what felt like hours of being filled, Oliver felt Slade's balls rest against his arse.

Slade pecked Oliver's forehead and lips. "You okay?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Oliver nodded, tried to regain his breath. "Please tell me you're fully hard."

Slade smirked at the blonde's slightly panicked look. "Yeah kid."

"S-" he took a breath, "Still think I'm cute." he grinned.

"Very." Slade said, wanting badly to run his fingers through that floppy hair but settled for kissing the younger man instead.

Slade started to move his hips; pulling out just before his head and pushing back in. The trusts started slow and gentle which even at that point had the two moaning and groaning into each other's mouths. Oliver from the hot hardness moving inside of him and Slade from the tightness that clenched his dick. After the first few trusts, the rhythm became quicker, harder.

Soon Slade was hammering into Oliver like a piston, now was the time. He moved his hips around slightly, aiming his trusts until he found it.

"Fuck~" Oliver moaned loudly. His hands squeezed Slade's, nails digging into the back of his hands, which seemed to make the trust harder.

Slade thrust into Oliver, while the blonde pushed down on to him. The pressure built and built but the added battering of his sweet spot was too much for Oliver. He threw his head back with a borderline scream, cuming on to Slade's chest.

The pulsing tightness clamped around Slade's cock, his trusts became erratic, slamming into Oliver, the over sensitivity of that spot had the blonde shuddering. Then Slade followed suit, filling Oliver with cum with a groan.

Oliver groaned as Slade pulled out, laying next to him, the two of them gaining their breath.

"I think I know the answer." Oliver started, "But can I skip training today?" he glanced over, meeting Slade's dark eyes.

Slade chuckled, "Yeah, alright." he kissed Oliver's head.

Oliver smiled. He rolled on his side to face Slade but he felt a pain inside of him. He grabbed his lower back with a grimace.

Slade slipped his warm large hand under Oliver's, rubbing the pain away.

"Thanks." Oliver said, resting his head on Slade's chest, a arm thrown over his ribs.

"It's fine." Slade said, resting his chin on the blonde hair, hand still rubbing Oliver's lower back.

"Why do I smell copper?"

Slade lifted his hand from where it rested on the bed, the cuts were already healing. "We heal quickly."

"So you've said. Will the hickeys heal quickly?"

"I'll just make new ones."

Oliver laughed.

The sun had come up fully, the rays of sunlight shining in though the holes and dirt covered windows of the plane.

"So," Oliver said, "this _happened_ then."

"It would have happened sooner or later." Slade shrugged.

"Hm?" Oliver looked up to the Australian. "What makes you say that?"

"I could tell you had a crush on me." Slade said. He smirked. "Could not resist my dick, could you?"

Oliver slapped his chest and pointed at the Aussie. "You couldn't resist my booty."

Slade laughed, ruffling the blonde hair with his hand. "Plus as the full moon gets closer, we have a greater need to fulfil urges."

"So this full moon should be interesting." Oliver commented.

Slade smiled. "Yeah."

Oliver curled further into Slade's warm body. "We should go out as wolves again soon. It was a lot of fun."

"We will need to get a lot of training done too." Slade said, "Just because you're a wolf, it does not mean you're unkillable."

"Is that even a word?"

"Don't be an idiot and get you're self killed." Slade said, wrapping his arm around Oliver. He rubbed his thumb against the bite mark that had turned Oliver, which made the blonde shiver.

"Okay." Oliver kissed Slade's jaw. "Back at you." he said, resting his head over Slade's heart. He could have sworn that he heard it skip a beat.


End file.
